La Bufanda
by iHaveRabiess
Summary: Su historia de amor empieza con una bufanda. Sí, una bufanda. Esta es la historia de amor de Spencer Hastings y Toby Cavanaugh.


LA BUFANDA

* * *

Es el invierno en la ciudad de Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Los niños hacen hombres de nieve, juegan en la nieve tener un tiempo bueno. El invierno es un tiempo bueno en Rosewood. Pero, Spencer Hastings camina en las callas de Rosewood, Pennsylvania, y ella no está alegre. Está triste porque sus padres son antipaticos. Ella camina a el tienda de café comprar un café. Cuando ella camina a la tienda de café, ella suelta su bufana, pero ella no sabé que se cayó.

Pero un hombre sabé.

Y que hombre es Toby Cavanaugh.

"¡Oye!" Toby Cavanaugh exclama. "Mujer, tu bufanda..." Pero ella no oye. Ella está en el Brew (la tienda de café).

Pero Toby no quiere abandonar. Él va a volver su bufanda. Él va a buscar que chica y volve su bufanda.

* * *

"¡Spencer!" Melissa grita. "¿Dónde está mi bufanda? Yo no encontro mi bufanda, y es mi bufanda favorita."

"Um... Yo no sé dónde tu bufanda está," Spencer dice. "Lo siento, Melissa, pero yo necesito estudiar para mis pruebas y mis examenes. Yo tengo muchas pruebas mañana. Adios, hermana."

"¡Tú eres una mentirosa!" Melissa grita. "Spencer, tú tienes que contar yo dónde mi bufanda está. Me encanta que bufanda."

"Yo no sé. Yo voy a contar tú si yo veo tu bufanda, pero yo no sé ahora," Spencer dice. "Adios, yo voy a la casa de mi amiga."

"¡Oye! ¿Cúal amiga, Spencer?" Melissa pregunta, pero ella está a la puerta ahora, y Melissa no puede buscar su.

* * *

Spencer no sabe que hacer. Ella no sabe que pasó a la bufanda. Ella sabe que Melissa va a estar muy enojada cuando ella aprende que su hermana perdió su bufanda. Melissa va a MUY enojada, y hay no pregunta a que.

"Disculpe, pero tú eres Spencer Hastings, ¿correcto?" un hombre pregunta.

"Uh, sí," Spencer dice. "Yo soy que chica. ¿Tú necesitas yo?"

"Yo no sé... Uh... Um... Bien... Cuando tú estás caminando... Esta bufanda... Yo tengo una bufanda, y yo pienso que esta bufanda es tu bufands," él dice. "¿Yo soy correcto?"

"¡Sí!" Spencer exclama. "Bien, es la bufanda de mi hermana, pero sí. ¿Tienes?"

Él da la bufanda a Spencer. Ella está muy alegre porque ahora, Melissa no va a estar enojada con su. Spencer abraza el hombre sin una pregunta. Ella es muy alegre, y le gusta esta chico.

"Gracias, chico," Spencer dice. "¿Cúal es tu nombre? Es Toby, ¿correcto?"

"Sí, yo soy Toby Cavanaugh. Y, de nada," él dice. "Bien, adios."

"¡Espara!" Spencer exclama. "Toby, yo estoy muy alegre porque tú. Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! Yo quiero pagar tú."

"No, no, no. De nada," Toby dice. "Tú no necesitas pagar yo."

"Por favor, chico," Spencer dice. "Vamos. Yo voy a comprar tú gelado."

* * *

Después de ellos tienen gelado, ellos son amigos. Durante tiempo, ellos convierten amigos. Buenos amigos. Mejores amigos. Más que Aria, Hanna, y Emily, qúienes son buenas amigas a Spencer, pero no más que Toby Cavanaugh. Toby Cavanaugh es el mejor amigo de Spencer. Más que todo.

"¡Oye!" Toby exclama. "Hola, bella. Me gusta tú camisa, Spence."

Ella se ríe y dice, "Hola guapo. Gracias para tu palabaras. Oh, y me gusta tu chaqueta, Tobes. Parece bueno en tú, ¿tú sabes?"

"Aw, gracias," Toby dice.

* * *

Y con el tiempo, ellos están enamorado. De extraños, a amigos, a amantes. Esta es Spencer Hastings y Toby Cavanaugh. Después de mucho tiempo, Toby pide Spencer fuera. Ella y Andrew Campbell no datan más, porque Spencer sabe que ella lo ama... Toby. So, Spencer y Toby son novio y novia después de Andrew y Spencer.

Y no es como cualquier otra relación anterior. Ella se siente como que está enamorada. Es la relación más perfecta que ella ha sido siempre pulg El caer en el amor con su mejor amigo era lo mejor del mundo.

"Te amo," Toby dice, y besa Spencer. "Yo voy a amarte... para siempre."

* * *

Y él está correcto. Él y Spencer luchar a veces, pero nunca romper. Nunca dejan de amarse unos a otros, ni siquiera por un momento. Su amor es real, y va a durar para siempre.

Spencer tiene 22 años, y Toby tiene 23 años. Ellos van a vivir juntos a esa edad, y se siente como en casa para los dos. Es tan fácil de empezar a vivir juntos. Esto demuestra que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

"Hola, bella," Toby dice, y besa Spencer. "Estoy de vuelta de mi oficina, Spence."

"Era un trabajo bueno hoy?" Spencer pregunta.

"Así, así. Pero ahora, es mejor porque yo soy con tú," Toby dice, y besa su mejilla.

* * *

"Siempre supe que llegaría este día," Hanna Marin dice. "Siempre lo han sido en el amor. Han estado en el amor desde hace mucho. Creo que fue la escuela secundaria cuando cayeron en el amor! Lo que sea. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero, todos podríamos verlo en sus ojos. Estaban enamorados."

"Ahh, yo pienso que támbien," Emily dice. "Spencer y Toby... No, no. Ellos no son esposos, no son novio y novia. Ellos son mejores amigos. Ellos eran mejores amigos antes esta."

"¡Y ahora, ellos van a ser esposos!" Aria exclama. "Yo estoy muy feliz, muy contenta, y muy alegre para Spencer y Toby. Hoy es su día grande."

Y caminan por el pasillo, mirando el uno al otro con amor. Todo el mundo está animando, tan feliz para la pareja. Dicen que sus votos, y que se acerca a su tiempo de fugarse.

"Tú puedes ahora besa la novia."

Toby besa su chica, no, su esposo.

* * *

Spencer se da la vuelta y tazas mejillas de ella desnuda marido. Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de su pecho desnudo. Ambos estaban en la cama, desnuda como siempre, pero están llenos de amor. No tuvieron sexo esa noche. No, ni mucho menos. No hubo sexo. Esa noche hicieron el amor. Hermoso amor.

"Te amo, Señor Cavanaugh," ella dice.

"Y te amo, Señora Cavanaugh," él dice.


End file.
